A Very Dark Day
by SandyLee Potts
Summary: It is a very Dark Day indeed! Set at the end of series three. Jack, Abby, Connor, Becker and Danny have gone through the anomaly to save Jack. On the way back something bad happens.


**_ A Very Dark Day_**

_Disclaimer__: Primeval belongs to Impossible Pictures, if I was in charge; Series 6 would have already been shot and would be ready for airing! _

_Warning: Character Death!_

* * *

Jack could see his sister was upset. Did she really care for him so much that she didn't see his own injuries. Did it not matter that he had hurt his leg and his arm in that crazy place. What was that place anyway? The glittering ball of shards that twinkled at the race track? What on earth were those disgusting creatures?

He turned to look at her as she leaned over the trolley being taken to the ambulance. The broken man laid ontop, gashes all over his body. He continued as her freinds gathered around her, placating her. He continued to watch as the ambulance drove away, his sister weeping silently.

She turned to face him, and he could feel her anger, her emotions came out as she ran to him, beating his chest.  
"You bastard, you bastard," she continued to hammer against his chest.

"You're the reason he's injured, and if he dies you'll be reponsible." She moved away from him, wiped the tears from her face.

"I want you to move out! I want you gone before the end of the week!" She pushed him away from her. "I hate you!"

She ran to the Toyota Hilux that was waiting.

"Abby, I'm driving," Danny ordered. He could see that Abby was in no fit state to drive.

Abby huffed, but even she could see that he was right. Silently she climbed into the back, and felt comforted when someone else joined her, putting his strong arms around her. She melted into his arms as they drove to the hospital.  
How could Jack be so stupid? He had stolen her handheld detector, and when an anomaly had opened, he had been mad enough to go through the anomaly, making her go after him, to help bring him back.

They had ended up in the future, and had barely made it back alive, if it hadn't been for Jack the young man that Abby considered a very close freind, would not be on his way to Accident and Emergency.

She followed the paramedics into the hospital, and tried to stay by his side. Eventually they were stopped, and the trolley was wheeled through some double doors, and she wasn't allowed to follow.

That was when the memories started to flow through her mind, the first time that they had met, had been in a museum, she felt someone rub her shoulders, she leaned into him.

"You know Connor, he saved our lives back there! For that I'll always be grateful." A tear rolled down her already wet face.

"I know, we owe him a lot, don't we?" He rubbed her shoulders and when she turned towards him, he hugged ger tightly.

"You know, this happening has opened my eyes, I need to tell you this, it can't wait." he paused and led her to a chair. Urging her to sit he continued.

"I really didn't know how dangerous this job would be, we lost Ryan, Stephen and Cutter. When he died I wanted to tell you then, but I just didn't know how to say it. Jenny left and now it seems as if we're losing Becker too. I've got to tell you this..." he paused and held her hands. "I can't wait any longer, I have to tell you now. I love you Abby, I have done since that first day we met."

Abby softened and was about to say something when a nurse approached. "Are you relatives of the young man brought in? A mister..." she checked her notes. "Sorry, Captain Becker?"

"We're not relatives, but close friends. Is he going to be ok?" Connor stood, hopeful that Action Man was going to pull through, he was a tough old boot, and there was no way that this was going to end badly.

"I'm sorry, Captain Becker died a few minutes ago, he'd lost too much blood and the gashes to his upper body were too deep. I'm truely sorry." The nurse hung her head, and walked away, she hated giving news such as this.  
Abby sobbed as the news registered in her brain. Connor held her close, his own tears running down his face.

* * *

_**Sorry girlies, this one just had to be written!**_

_**This is a One-Shot and I will not be writing a Fix-it!**_


End file.
